


庆典

by setekh0750



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedy, M/M, 无数原创人物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setekh0750/pseuds/setekh0750
Summary: 恶魔世界的大冒险一个城镇的庆典与战斗新任魔王与他的大红龙
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	庆典

在不记得什么日子的时候。

维吉尔提出了去住旅店清洗一下的要求，而但丁瞪大了眼睛。

“根据《神曲》的描述，地狱分为九层，其中有一层专为异教徒所设。”

当跨过门后，眼前是繁华的城镇。

与现代社会不一样又类似的城市，里面的人形态穿着各异，甚至长着兽头人身的。  
路边有各种小摊子，还有卖拉面的小车。

维吉尔走在但丁旁边，然后慢慢开始向另一边走向，那个方向有个书摊。

“维吉尔.....”

维吉尔顿了顿，又歪了回来。

但丁盯着旅馆的名字欲言又止。

驯狗专门店的招牌还在角落用霓虹灯做个大大的心。

维吉尔则目不斜视拉着但丁走了进去。

“双人间已经没有了，只剩下情侣房了”脑袋上别一个斧头的服务员，一边修着指甲一边说。

“那要一间情侣套房吧”维吉尔不知道拿出一个袋子，将好几个闪闪发光东西放在柜面上。

服务员抬头看了一下，点了一下晶片的数目。拉开柜子拿出一把钥匙“24小时的退房时间，房间的用品免费”然后想起什么似的又从另一边拿出一个小袋子和两张卡“避孕套还有早餐卡，请收好。电梯在那边。”

5楼。整个旅馆跟人类社会中看见的旅馆没什么不一样，清洁的走廊铺着地毯。浑身是鳞片的人拖着自己行李箱从自己房间离开准备。  
隔着几个房间中间还设置自动贩卖机隔间，有零食与即食品，还有充值机。

房间也与普通旅馆的房间差不多，大而蓬松的床，卫生间还有一次性用品。书桌放着电话与基本宣传手册还有餐厅的菜牌。  
但丁打开菜牌看了一下，嗯，有披萨。

“如果你想叫吃的就叫吧”维吉尔塞给但丁一个小袋子，指了指菜牌后面的标价“1比1，我先去洗澡了”

但丁接过袋子，有点恍然。

然后他尝试打通了电话。

“你好，我想要一份披萨。在6号房”

“好的，五分钟后送到”

五分钟后，一阵敲门声。但丁打开了门。

“你好，一共15晶片。多谢你的惠顾。”

但丁尝试打开了电视机。  
电视机一个鱼头的主持人在口吐飞沫激动的报道

“现在换了新的魔王！周围这一代变成了白色！我们的记者跟使团真慢慢深入调查，希望能够达成和平的协议”

顿了一下，但丁选择关上电视机。

但丁一边吃着披萨一边透过窗看着街边，在吃完第一块披萨后。他想跳到床上滚，但因为这样会弄脏床，维吉尔会生气，他控制住了自己。

他的内心发出了呐喊。这根本不是地狱吧！！是某个主题乐园吧！！

但这有什么关系呢？好像也没有吧。拿起了第二块披萨。用维吉尔钱买的，留一点给维吉尔吧。

维吉尔穿着浴袍从卫生间出来，看了看但丁“快去洗澡，然后衣服拿去洗洗”

但丁发出哈的一声。

“不要告诉我，你没有备用衣服”

但丁充满骄傲点了点头。

维吉尔嘴角抽了抽，同样不知道他从什么地方摸出一套衣服。黑色衬衣棕色裤子。

“谢谢哥~还有鞋子呢”

“滚”

哼，维吉尔真小气！

但丁出来的时候，维吉尔坐在窗边吃披萨，身上穿着跟自己一样的衣服，  
一只手搭在椅炳上，穿着拖鞋交叉着腿。硬是把普通椅子坐成一副王座的气势。

我哥真帅！

但丁这句夸赞有99%是真心的，剩下1%是。我跟我哥是双胞胎，我们长的一样，我夸我哥等于夸我自己帅。

在经历前面的洗礼后，洗衣房投币洗衣机什么已经无法对但丁产生一丝波动了，除了维吉尔为了省1晶片选择等半个小时拿衣服的勤俭惊讶一下。

重新穿上清洗干净的衣服，让人心旷神怡。但丁不是没有邪念，特别维吉尔背着他换衣服的时候。

但可惜的是，他现在拿着维吉尔的给的钱在逛集市，而维吉尔在书摊粘着根本出不来。  
这非常维吉尔，他哥哥从小就爱书，能够一整天看书完全不一动不动。

“小哥来看看吗？这是给情侣做的誓言圈。主要带上的就能感应对方，纯正大魔法师制造！”

但丁脚步顿了断，犹豫了一下，转过身。

城镇的外的开始卷起了沙尘，在边缘徘徊的人突然警惕了起来。

一个鸟头人身的人，蛮地跳起来变成一只红色大鸟，飞到空中开始大叫“警报！警报！他们来了！他们来了！”

集体人群开始骚动起来，纷纷收齐自己货色开始跑，但丁看着骚动人群，开始逆着往回走找维吉尔，但没走几步就被人群推了回去。

“快走”但丁回头看拉住自己的人，是抱着一堆东西的维吉尔。

地面开始隆隆的震动起来。现在这个情况根本说不了什么，两个人就随着人群离开，并跑回旅馆。

“这是.....”但丁在房间内催着气问。

“黑魔法卷”但丁还没来得及开口就被维吉尔打断了“世人对黑魔法误会与偏见太多了，黑魔法只是指在施法的时候有恶魔在周围，并不是一定就是害人的魔法或者需要用人来献祭的之类的，而且需要使用献祭的仪式的魔法，所谓白魔法也会这样。”

“我是想问这发生了什么？”但丁深呼吸了一口气“我不是对你买东西有意见”说完觉得自己说这句好像在掩饰什么，但已经说出来了。

维吉尔好像并没有在意的样子“只是敌袭而已”


End file.
